That Little Thing They Have in Common
by JMolover13
Summary: Thirteen and Cameron find each other at a dance class.
1. Chapter 1

That Little Thing They Have in Common

**AN: beginning of season five (no engagement, definitely no marriage, and sure as hell no Cameron leaving). Everyone is just…well was just dating. The song is I Know You Want Me (Calle Ocho) by Pitbull. Oh and this is my first fic…I'd really like to know if you liked it.**

Remy had done it. She had cleaned up her act and she was so proud of herself; she didn't want to go down that route again (that bar-hopping, drug taking, sleeping with whomever, wherever route). And she had kept her act clean, even after a month of being single (her choice) she stayed away from everything. So, in order to blow off some pent up steam, she found herself at a dance studio, walking into a dance class. A Salsa class at that. It had been years since she last set foot in a studio. She didn't exactly know why she stopped dancing after high school, it just kind of happened.

She always loved to dance, it was her favorite extracurricular, but determination to get through college left no time for dance classes. Sure, she would go to the occasional club, and sure, she would definitely be dancing at that occasional club but she never went to classes.

Now, as she was walking into this class she realized how much she missed it. She never let herself think too much on the subject because deep down she knew that it was quite possibly the only thing she ever truly loved—aside, of course, from her plethora of suspenders. Dancing was the only thing that ever made her happy.

As the clock neared time she looked around for an open space, which, to her surprise was rather difficult. Who knew that Salsa lessons could have so many people? She found room enough for herself towards the back of the pack. After all she really was only there to let go, not to critique herself as she would have when she was younger. Still, that voice in the back of her mind said "You are really lucky that they are on a stage and you can still see their feet! If they weren't you would be screwed!" She shook her head to get that thought out her mind, knowing all too well how true it was. She was a very visual dancer, if she couldn't see it, she couldn't imitate it.

"All right, all right, all right, all right, all right, all right! Settle down! Settle down!" The male instructor, who was not bad on the eyes at all, was trying to get everyone's attention. He might as well have said 'If you hear my voice clap twice'? That would have been too elementary, but it would have garnered a chuckle from her. "HEY!" he screamed. The crowd settled and looked up at him. "I am Derek, and this is Lacey. Obviously, we are your instructors for this evening. Who is ready to Salsa?"

The crowd broke into hoots and hollers, Remy had to laugh at them, before settling down again to listen to Derek and Lacey talk and teach. "We are going to be listening to one song tonight because we don't want to confuse the rhythmically impaired." Lacey (who Remy found even hotter than Derek) sarcastically stated, and the students laughed. It was a free class that the college provided, so there were bound to be excelled, moderate, and beginner dancers.

As the class began, and everyone found the beat, the steps came naturally to her. Soon, she was adding in her own spins and even more hip action as she was becoming comfortable with the dance.

_one-two-three-four _

_Uno-dos-tres-cuatro _

_Rumba (Si) _

_Ella quiere su Rumba (Como?) _

_Rumba (Si) _

_Ella quiere su Rumba (Como?)_

"Okay, how is everyone doing?" Derek asked after about half an hour of walking around helping people, as Lacey did the same. The students more or less moaned an affirmative, waiting for the next thing. "Who's ready to partner?"

_Partner? Oh shit!_ She didn't want to partner! She just wanted to let loose, have a little fun and go home feeling wonderfully sore (almost like another physical exercise she liked a lot)and sleep. She didn't want to mess with meeting someone and having to make civil conversation while they awkwardly held onto each other. That was just a whole process that she was wanting to avoid.

"Well, it seems that the girls far out number the boys, so ladies, if you don't mind a lot of you will have to partner together." Derek trailed off.

_Fantastic! A woman! A woman was bound to be her partner. Not that she minded, she quite liked the idea. Only, she just wanted one woman in particular, and that woman was a blonde five foot five ER head with a sweet attitude and even sweeter body. God, her bod—Shut up!_ She should not be thinking about her secret love while trying to find a partner that would in no way compare.

"Thirteen?" _Jeez, why did that voice sound familiar? _"Thirteen, is that you?" _Cameron? _She turned to see who on earth knew her there. "Hey! What are you doing here?" Cameron, it was her.

"Oh, I'm just trying to have fun without having too much fun." Thirteen alluded to the fact that she had in fact been staying clean since she broke up with Foreman.

"So, you decided to dance…" Cameron trailed off.

"Well, I danced for fifteen years when I was a kid, and then went to college and just…stopped. But, I figured what the hell? Why not dance again?" _Why the hell did she just say that? She never told anyone about herself willingly. She never even told Foreman she could dance._

"Wow, really? Small world I guess." She paused for a second, but started before Thirteen could ask what she meant. "Will-ah, will you be my partner?" They both looked around and took notice that everyone had pretty much paired up by then.

"Of course!" _I want to be your "partner" more than anything._ Damn, she really hoped that she hadn't rushed her answer.

Cameron just smiled at her, "Mmmmkay, so..do you want to be the boy or do you want me to?" She asked.

"Well I am taller than you and I have had experience with this kind of partenership, so-I guess-it would be more fitting if I were the boy" Remy smirked at her and Cameron smiled up at her, looking directly into her eyes.

Thirteen put her hold up for Cameron to take. As the blonde put her hand to Thirteen's a shock made its way through both of them. Their eyes met again as this happened and they couldn't look away even if they wanted to. Then, they danced. They took their first steps, and got lost in each other.

_Baby you can get it, if you wit it we can play, _

_baby I got cribs, I got condos we can stay, _

_even got a king size mattress we can lay, _

_baby I don't care, I don't care, what they say _

_I know you want me (want me) _

_you know I want cha (want cha) _

_I know you want me _

_you know I want cha (want cha) _

_I know you want me (want me) _

_you know I want cha (want cha) _

_I know you want me _

_You know I want cha (want cha) _

_one-two-three-four _

_Uno-dos-tres-cuatro_

When Lacey came back to the mic, Cameron and Thirteen were far from ready to pull apart, but reluctantly, they did. "Thank you so much for coming! I hope you guys keep Salsa-ing because, well it's fun! You guys are free to leave." Lacey waved everyone goodbye.

The lovely doctors looked at each other. "Well, I should probably go." Cameron stated awkwardly. _Why was she feeling this way? Good God! After college, she thought she was done with women…guess not._

"Right, you need to get home to Chase-" Thirteen started.

"No!" She smiled when Thirteen jumped at her enthusiastic negation. She calmed herself a little "No, I don't. I haven't for the past month or so. And, like you I needed to blow off some steam. And I went back to a part of my past I actually liked." She explained.

"So…what you're saying is you're single?" Thirteen asked with a giant grin on her face ignoring the second part for now. Cameron gave a small nod as her answer. She leaned in so close to Cameron that their faces couldn't help but touch. She whispered in Cameron's ear, "Good. That's very good." She then grabbed her bag and left a very flushed, very flustered Cameron in her wake.


	2. Chapter 2

About a week later, Thirteen was blindly checking her e-mail when had come across an announcement for another dance class the next night. Becoming interested, she started paying attention to what she read. This class was for the Bachata. It is a very sensual, very risqué dance. That was all she needed to read to know that she was going, and that she was going to be taking a certain blonde with her, or, you know, at least meeting her there.

As she was headed to the ER she was abruptly stopped. "Thirteen!"

She turned towards the shouting, why? She didn't know. "What do you need, House?"

"I need oral sex." He stared down at her.

"Really? I do too." She turned to start walking away again.

"You do me, I'll do you…" House trailed off, still trying to throw out the bucket of surprise he received from her.

"Not a chance in hell." She turned once more but stopped when he started talking again.

"You know, when I told Cameron that I needed oral sex, she got on her knees in Cuddy's office," He retorted.

That statement made her 180 so fast she was almost dizzy "No she didn't!" She said with a little too much jealousy and fire.

"No she didn't." He started with a hint of a smile "But she did get back to that phone call, and now, despite the fact that she was talking about medical records, I am going to assume it was you." He finished with a grin.

"Why do you say that?" She wondered.

"Oh. My. God that I don't believe in! Have you ever heard of a cover up until I leave the room? Or are you just playing dumb because you know it's true." He asked sarcastically.

"I have indeed heard of a cover up until you leave the room, and I am not playing dumb because I know that it is true, which it isn't." She paused for a second "You are obviously not looking at enough of your porn, and if I remember correctly Cameron told you it was in your desk drawer." She looked at him like a small child "Go, go! It will perk you up both physically and mentally."

"Where are you going?" He asked not even acknowledging that she had just treated him like a five year old.

"ER" She replied with the intent to walk off yet again, but House started having a staring contest with her.

"Okay!" He shrugged at her and tossed the air in his mouth from cheek to cheek, as if her response was the most natural thing in the world.

"Okay…" This time she actually got to leave, thank God that House doesn't believe in.

She stepped off the elevators and headed towards the ER. Once there, she stopped walking and retreated a little. There, all by her lonesome, was Allison Cameron. No one was around! Last time she checked the ER was never down; today she felt like if she took the time to listen she would hear crickets. This was the perfect opportunity and she was carpe diem-ing the shit out of it.

Cameron was back faced to her, signing charts no doubt when Thirteen came up behind her. She had gotten so close to her back that she needed to tilt her head in order not to feast on her hair. She slid her right hand from Cameron's lower back to her tummy. Her left hand ran down Cameron's arm then started to draw stars on the top of her hand. Her lips were touching the shell of Cameron's ear when she asked in a low hush "What are you doing tomorrow?" She smiled at Cameron's reaction

Having all these things happen in less than a minute, it took Cameron a bit to pull herself together. She closed her eyes, gathered her thoughts, took a couple breaths, and craned her neck to see Thirteen's face. "Why—why do you ask?" Cameron's voice was completely horse and she couldn't deny how turned on she had become.

"There's another dance class that I think you will enjoy, I know I will enjoy, and I guarantee that we would enjoy together." She looked at her with a hint of a grin on her face "It's tomorrow night at seven, same place, even the same instuctors." With that she was gone; again leaving a flushed and flustered Cameron.

Cameron looked around to see if anyone had witnessed what just happened, and took note that there were two nurses looking at her. One of them bug-eyed and the other with a shit-eating grin. She stared back to let them know that she could in fact see them. _This is the last time I let her do that to me! By the end of tomorrow she will be begging to eat out of the palm of my hand! You are messing with the wrong girl Hadley…no the right girl, but the messing doesn't need to be involved. _She thought as she went about signing off charts again. _Everyone knows I give as good as I get, even House. I almost feel sorry for you. Tomorrow is going to be torture for you. Unbelievable, pain-stakingly addictive, amazing torture. _She smiled to herself and walked to her office for some privacy, Lord knows she needed it.

**AN: I realized that I forgot to give credit to Derek Hough and Lacey Schwimmer from DWTS. They are my favorite dancers and so I figured it's my story, why shouldn't I?**

**Oh, and I feel as though I should tell you. I don't dance…well that's a lie everyone dances, but I am not a dancer. I decided to take a dance class the last night at my school (which gave me the basis for the story), and it was really, really fun. The instructor we had was a real competitor, so I knew he knew his shit! Really, what I was trying to get at, was that he is how I learned what the Bachata was…and I was really close to asking him to be my new best friend, but both of my buddies I took with me told me not to embarrass myself…**

**And on a completely different note, I would love some suggestions on…really anything.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Thirteen, go be me in the clinic." House said passing his nametag to her.

Without any sort of retort, she got up and left. Thirteen could not wait to get out of there. She knew that she could only hold her smile in for so long before she accidently let a corner of her mouth turn up, and when that happened House, or possibly even Foreman, would notice. Hell had a real possibility of breaking loose.

She had been in the clinic for a while before she felt a pair of eyes burrowing into her. She had noticed it before she took her last patient in and didn't think a thing of it. It's a hospital and she's a doctor for fucks sake; people are going to be looking at her. But now, she felt the urge to see whom exactly she was up against. When she turned she saw the clean smile, before it turned to that girl next-door smirk, she was beginning to love.

Cameron strolled up to Thirteen like it was just another day. But, before she bid her a greeting Thirteen cut her off. "So, you are gonna go tonight, right?" She asked looking at Cameron expectantly.

"Well, since you asked so nicely…" She looked at her in the eyes. _God those eyes._ "I'll have to think about it." Cameron gave her a shrug and took a folder.

"You'll have to think about it?" Thirteen looked at her shocked, her voice was hitched but was soft, so she wouldn't attract attention. "Why will you have to think about it? What even is there to think about?"

"My, my. What is this I see? Jealousy? Jealousy that I am not at your beck and call like other people I will stray from mentioning…" Cameron's voice was completely controlled, and her eyes still seemed to carry that smirk.

Thirteen blew it. She knew right then and there that she had lost the control she had over this captivating woman. "No! You do not see jealousy. You see…you see a—um…pissed off dance partner."

"Ooooh, well then, I am so sorry. Dance partner listen, you need to realize even though I am pretty, I am a doctor. And, there's this little thing doctors do called heal people." Cameron said taking full control of the situation and even adding a little sarcasm for her benefit.

"I do realize that you are a doctor. I also realize that we had a really, really good time dancing—"

"If I know what you mean?" Cameron looked passed Thirteen and Thirteen turned around to find none other than House. "Hello, Dr. Cameron, nice to see you."

Cameron snapped her fingers at her chest and raised her finger to her face, "Eyes up here." She might've even said it more to Thirteen than House.

"Yes, thank you" House looked unimpressed.

"I don't feel comfortable when people blatantly stare at my chest." Before she could be interrupted she pointed a finger to House "And, don't say 'or lack there of!' We have been on this topic a lot, and I know what I have to work with is minimal but really, we all know, it depends on how you work it."

Again, House opened his mouth to retort but Thirteen talked first. "If you need me upstairs, you could have paged me. What do you want?"

"Oh, I was just being a concerned citizen and thought I'd come check out what, exactly, was wrong with my little bisexual. I'm pretty sure what I found was not wrong, but oh so right in like thirteen ways." House paused for a second before he guffawed "HA! Thirteen ways."

"Shut up, House!" Cuddy called coming out of her office. "Either do your job, or let the doctors that will alone." She grabbed his arm, knowing he wouldn't work if given the option, and dragged him towards the elevators.

"Oh, Dr. Cuddy! Keep our private life private for God sakes!" They heard House yell as he was hauled across the lobby.

Thirteen turned back to Cameron to continue the 'I'll have to think about it conversation,' but was left with thin air. "Mr. Heckles?" A man raised his hand "Right this way."

Thirteen was grabbing her wallet to go get some lunch when House not so subtly coughed to get her attention. "Whatever it is you're thinking about, I'd like to see." He said and Thirteen could hear the grin in his voice.

"Whatever it is you think I'm thinking about, you're wrong." Thirteen rolled her eyes as she turned to him.

"Then what was this I heard about sex?" He looked at her.

"Sex? What did you hear about sex?" Thirteen looked at him puzzled.

"You said 'had a really, really good time dancing.' Now, anyone knows that dancing is code for sex…" He reasoned with her.

"Or, dancing actually means dancing…" She trailed off.

"Pole dancing?" He questioned hopefully.

"Ballroom." She looked him square in the eye. "You have been right about a lot of things House, but you are wrong about me and Cameron." _For right now…_ "We are just dance partners." With that said she walked out of the room smiling. _One point for Thirteen!_

She made her way down to the cafeteria, purchased her food and sat at an empty table next to the window. "I know you're staring at me." She said to what seemed like no one. "Windows act as mirrors when you want them to." She turned and looked up at Cameron.

"Yeah, I know…" She paused and sat down with no question. "So, how was your morning?" She questioned, taking Thirteen's hand and turned it over to trace unintelligible patterns on the inside of her wrist.

"It— " she coughed to release the lump that had made its way to her throat. "It was okay, boring, but okay. H-how was yours?" _Is that her bare foot on my calf?_ She subtly looked down. _Yup! Oh dear God in heaven why don't I see these things coming? Payback really is a bitch. A very gorgeous, blonde, ER doctor bitch, and I'd be lying if I said I didn't like it._

"Oh, it was fine. Really busy, so I was kept on my toes but it was good. Lots of progress made." _Lots of progress made with you too._ She smiled at her, and with that, she slid her shoe back on and left.

Thirteen didn't even notice Cameron's lack of food. _Oh, shit! Mmm there's gonna be trouble! Mmm make that a double!—why did I just decide to recite Natalie and Tootie's catchphrase? I haven't even seen The Facts of Life since high school…_ Deciding she wasn't hungry anymore she went back to the office, hopefully to find some peace. _Yeah right._

As she made her way into the Diagnostics office she heard Foreman's voice "Oh, good. You're just in time. We have a patient."

"And Why isn't House the one to say this. I mean it is his department." She stared at Foreman.

"See, this is why I hired you. You are indeed a smart cookie." House let his presence be known as he entered the room. He looked at her, "Go give runs some gels. That way I'll have proof as to what I know is wrong with him."

Even thought it had been a month since she broke up with him, she couldn't help but not want to be around him. So she took the file and left before anyone else could stop her.

"And just what exactly is wrong with him?" Foreman's questioning got softer as she walked down the hall.

As she was running the gels she heard her voice again. "Well, well what brings you to the lab?" Cameron asked walking into the room.

_Oh fuck a duck! Confined space, Allison Cameron! What the hell am I supposed to do? Be chill Remy, be chill._ "Patient. I don't just come down here for the scenery. Hahaha!" _Yeah real chill!_ She shook her head. "What about you?" She asked trying to busy herself, even though she was just waiting for the results to print.

"I heard you were here and I wanted to talk to you." She told her stepping a little closer.

"Really?" Thirteen turned around on her stool. "Why would _you_ want to talk to _me_. I thought you were making up excuses _not_ to see m—holy..." She breathed out "What are you doing?" she asked while Cameron mounted her lap.

"I do want to see you." This time she was invading Remy's space, and it felt insanely right yet unbelievably wrong. She pulled a loose strand of hair back behind Thirteen's ear. "I really do. I'm just making sure that you will still want to see me tonight." Thirteen perked up at the statement, but still had a hard time paying attention. The woman that had been invading her dreams, for the past lord knows how long, was in the lab sitting astride her lap, her arms and hands everywhere and nowhere. "Seven tonight, right?" Cameron looked expectantly at her.

"SEVEN! YEAH! Seven tonight same place." Remy was so flustered she couldn't think very clearly. _Did I just yelp at her? Oh dear God!_

"Okay, I'll see you then." She got off of her lap and started to leave, but Thirteen stopped her.

"I could pick you up at six-thirty." She stood and looked at her. "We could get dinner afterwards?" She tried to make it sound like a suggestion rather than a question, but somehow this woman threw her off her game. She couldn't really hide her feelings from her.

"That sounds…" Cameron looked around the room to debate with herself, "awfully fantastic," She finished.

"Really?" She really was surprised.

"Yes, why not?" She shrugged. "I like you, and I my "caring senses" are tingling, so I'm assuming that you like me. I think dancing then dinner sounds great."

_Wow..I just asked her on a date. And she said yes. Yes! _She internally stuck her knee out and pumped her fist to the side of her stomach (the "yes!" reaction if you will). "It does sound good. So, six-thirty your place." Remy looked up for conformation.

"Sure." Cameron was at the door by now, but she had a smile on her face. With that she left.

Remy looked at the clock, in three hours she would be at that wonderful woman's apartment. She noticed a distant beeping in the background. _I wonder how long this has been going off… _She picked up the paper from the printer, and went back to Diagnostics.

At the end of the day Cameron was in the locker room, thinking about what she should wear in order to garner her date's interest. She smiled. Her date! _I should wear my ballroom heels that I've been breaking in, and…nothing else! _She laughed out loud at that thought.

"What's so funny?"

She turned to see who it was. _Sweet Bathsheba fucking David!_ She let her guard down and she knew it, and now if Remy noticed she would come in for the kill. _Why do I remember so much of the bible? Hmm, maybe because of Chase. Why am I even thinking about Chase? Dear sweet mother she's walking toward me!_ "Uh, nothing! Nothing's funny at all." Cameron rushed through her answer and rushed to try to grab her stuff.

_She's been playing a game with me all day! Well Dr. Cameron, it's my turn, and I think I'm going to win._ She blocked Cameron's path out the door. She didn't really care that their date hadn't even started yet. She was going in for the kill. She took Cameron's bag from her and wrapped her arms around her waist, pulled her as close as she possibly could "I don't think I can wait another few hours to kiss you."

"Then don't." Cameron had her arms around her neck already, and pulled her the rest of the way. The kiss wasn't rough like they both thought it might be; it was full of passion, promises, and sweet tenderness.

They heard people's voices outside and broke apart just as they were entering. Both women wiped their mouths and looked up to see their ex-boyfriends. _Well this is awkward. _They both thought it and looked at each other, then back to their ex's.

"I should go." Cameron announced to everyone, ending the staring contest.

"Yeah, me too." Remy didn't want to be left alone and grabbed her bag. They both scuttled out as fast as possible.

"That was awkward." Chase said to Foreman as they started for their lockers.

"At least you don't have to work with your ex!" Foreman said.

"I wish I was working with your ex." Chase mumbled.

"What?" Foreman didn't hear him.

"What? Nothing, I didn't say anything." Chase looked over at Foreman who was looking at him suspiciously.

"Do either of you know how to Bachata?" House walked into the locker room.

"No, why?" They both asked.

"Well, your girlfriends, no…your ex-girlfriends, are going to learn how." He looked at the two confused men. "Oh, I probably shouldn't have said anything. I was just reading Thirty-one's e-mail. Whoopsie!"

"What do we care what our ex's do?" Foreman looked at House.

"I don't know! I've just noticed this trend happening. When the men are away, the women will play!" With that he made a dramatic exit. Nothing made House happy, but to say he wasn't a little proud of himself after that one would be ridiculous.

Needless to say, Foreman and Chase stood there for a second, the silence growing over them. "Do you—?" Chase started.

"No. No, I don't think so at all." Foreman interrupted him. They both finished gathering their things and left.

**AN: Oh, wow! This was a lot longer than I expected. The dance and dinner will be the next chapter. And after that I'm not so sure where to go… so you guys should help me out.**

**I realize that they are a little..well maybe a lot OOC, but they just kind of took a mind of their own. I also want to know if I should worry about trying to make them seem legit, or keep them going down the same road they're on…**

**LS- I am indeed going to put a tango in just for you, but I'm not sure I want it so soon in the story…not that I know how long the story is, but I think it should be later. Maybe after a fight or a rage of jealousy or something, since the tango is all about that love/hate relationship. Does that sound good to you?**

**Shelby-WalkingTheDemon- I am not sure if I can write a descriptive dirty dance scene, but I think I'm gonna try it out for you. I think it will be with the Rumba. I've always been told that the Rumba is supposed to be sex through dance, so I figure "Why not?"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so this is a pretty long one, too. There is more OOC, but I've decided not to care. I'm hope that you all have questions that I could answer in the next chapter, seeing as how I'm a little bit stuck on what to do next. **

_Jesus! Why the hell am I so nervous? It's not like it's my first date in high school. Although it is my first date with her, and the only differences between high school and the hospital are the amount of degrees a person has and the amount of sick people are in the building…if that._ Remy found the right building and walked inside, opting for the stairs so that she could possibly get rid of some of the nerves that built up on the drive over. Half way there she had to rest. _Okay, really Remy! What the fuck?! Deep breaths. _She did as she told herself then looked up at the ceiling of the stair well and closed her eyes. _God, mother, Jesus! These are not butterflies! These are bricklayers dropping their bricks over and over and ov—!_

Remy's thoughts were interrupted by a little girl passing her by on the stairs with her mom. "Oh! Mommy! I like that lady's shoes!" She looked up at Remy, "Your toes must not hurt in those tenny shoes! My tenny shoes like that is too small, so my toes hurt a lot!"

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetie." Remy knelt down to become eye level with the girl.

"S'okay! Mommy said, she said that I get to get new ones tomorrow!" She turned to her mother. "Mommy, I want that color!"

"Okay Emilynn, we will see if they have that color." The mother looked at Remy, "Sorry, she tends to talk to whomever will listen…" she trailed off.

"Oh no! It's fine. I don't mind, I love kids like that." Remy stood back up.

"Mommy lets go! I has to go to the potty!" Emilynn jumped around her mother's feet.

"Okay big girl, we're going." She turned to Remy again, but Remy interrupted.

"Bye Emilynn, I hope you get some bigger shoes!" She looked at the mother, nodded her head before continuing her journey upward.

She reached Cameron's door was about to knock—_And they're back that's fabulous!_

She turned away for a second, came back and repeated this pattern two more times before, "What are you doing? Playing ding-dong ditch? You're forgetting the ding-dong…" Cameron was leaning against her doorway.

"No I was just" She looked up at her on her way to explaining herself. "I was just…oh wow." Cameron was just wearing a red camisole, brown skirt, and the shoes she had thought of earlier, but she still managed to take Thirteen's breath away. That might have been because the skirt was just barely see-through thin and, if she looked right, she could also see every piece of her legs until her eyes met matching spankies. "Ooooo, there's gonna be some trouble!"

"Make that a double…?" Cameron questioned smiling._ Oh my God! I've got her! That is even better than I was hoping for! _Cameron's smile went to a grin and into a smirk.

"What?" She looked up at Cameron's face quizzically.

"You said there's gonna be some trouble. I just finished it for you… that is what you referenced wasn't it? The Facts of Life? That was a good show!" She tried to make Thirteen say something, but she just nodded her head and stared. "Um, should we go? Class starts in like fifteen minutes." _At least start walking dammit! I mean I'm good, but I wasn't aware that I was that good._ She walked out of her apartment completely, locked the door and started walking down the hall.

Thirteen shook herself from her stupor and had to jog to catch up to Cameron. As they waited for the elevator, she looked between them and took her hand then intertwined their fingers. Thirteen looked over to Cameron to find her ginning like a little girl on Christmas. She took this opportunity to lean in and pressed her lips against Cameron's cheek. "You look really pretty." She then turned back and stood up straight just in time for the elevator to announce its arrival.

They got there a little later than Thirteen had anticipated, but she presumed it was her fault for giving in to the butterflies. They snuck in the back and aligned their bags with everyone else's. After finding a spot they turned to Lacey and Derek who were explaining how the Bachata was danced.

Everyone started following along. "Okay good! Now, ladies watch me as I turn." Lacey spun and ended in Derek's arms once again. "There is that way, or this way." This time instead of Derek holding her right hand above her head, she kept her arms bent at her side and he took hold of her forearm pulled it in order for her to spin. They both looked out to see everyone trying. "I don't see many people trying the other way, we'll be walking around to watch some of you personally."

"Oh God! I hated being critiqued! My stomach is turning in knots just like in middle and high school." Cameron put her hand over her stomach.

"You never really said what exactly it was you did in your past." Thirteen stepped a little closer to her.

"Oh, well I danced for eighteen years, and also in high school I was a band geek and decided to go out for guard." Thirteen looked shocked. Cameron half smiled at her. "I know, I know I shouldn't admit that I was in band, bit I loved it too much to not be proud of it."

"No. No, it's cute." Cameron turned away from her, but Thirteen touched her face and pulled her back. "It really is! Here, how about if I tell you something that nobody knows about me." Cameron looked intrigued. "Well, you know I danced for fifteen years. But also in high school I was on the step team." Cameron didn't look like she believed her. "No, it's true! I'll show you sometime."

"Okay, I might believe you then." She grinned at her. "Spin me."

Thirteen did as told, but she also spun her back the other way. "You two are really good!" Derek broke through their trance they had over each other.

"Oh, thanks." They both looked at him.

"You were really good salsa dancers, too." He half grinned, half smirked as he turned and walked away.

"What do you think he meant by that?" Cameron asked.

"He meant that we saw you both last time and thought that you made a really cute couple even if you didn't know it yet. I suspected you didn't because, well you were acting the way he and I acted when we were first realizing that we should have been more than friends." Lacey answered before Thirteen could.

They both looked at her. "Sorry, I probably shouldn't have told you all of that…"

"Oh, it's fine." Cameron said and Lacey smiled at them both and left also.

"Hahmm… Those two are goofy." Cameron giggled as she said it. It was hard not to considering that both of them were making complete fools of themselves on stage before they decided to show the class something else.

Thirteen felt something come over her. Something almost like a warning bell triggered in her mind, so she started to look around. She first spotted Chase, but she really started to worry when she saw Foreman not ten feet behind him. "What the fuck?"

Cameron stopped paying attention and turned in Thirteen's arms to look at her. "Wha—oh shit." She saw what Thirteen had seen. "What do we do?"

Thirteen started maneuvering them through the crowd, away from visibility from the men. "Well, we could stay and hope they don't see us. We could stay, and when they see us, we could just play it by ear. Or, we could start dinner early…." The last was Thirteen's vote, but she would do whatever Cameron wanted to do.

"What the hell are we waiting on? Let's get the fuck out of here." They casually made their way over to their bags and gathered everything as quickly as possible. As soon as they were out the door, they made a break for it. Faintly in the distance they knew their names were being called, but Thirteen bolted out of the parking lot and onto the main street. "Holy crap! That was so much fun!" Cameron was still trying to catch her breath. "Did you hear them yelling at us? Holy mother! I feel like I'm back in high school! You're the forbidden boyfriend that got me to run away with him, and they are my father and brother! Whew!"

"You had a forbidden boyfriend that got you to run away with him?" Thirteen looked at her with wonder.

"Oh, who didn't?" Cameron scoffed.

Thirteen's hand shot up, "Me! I never had a boyfriend that got me to run away with him. Tell me more!" Cameron looked at her like she had seven eyeballs. "Oh, sorry, I know I'm not a gossip now, but in high school, I was the one that knew all the rumors. It was weird, because people would come to me for information and then they would tell me their deepest, darkest secret. Why? I do not know. I didn't even tell myself my deepest darkest secret until the summer between college and high school." She looked at her and shrugged.

"Huh, I never would have thought of you as a gossip, or on the step team." Cameron was smiling at her.

"Well, start believing it. And DON'T go spreading it around… I don't know why I've told you this, or how you've brought it out in me." She mumbled the last part so softly that if the radio was on, Cameron wouldn't have heard her.

"Well, I've always thought that there is someone for everyone. And when you find that someone you share your past, your life and your dreams with them." Thirteen gave her a contemplative look before turning back to the road. Cameron then took her hand. "I think that I'm your someone and you're my everyone," She finished.

"Damn… Cameron, this is the first date, and we've only truly been talking for like a week!" Thirteen said afraid of, well, everything.

"I know." Thirteen turned her head to see Cameron's gorgeous eyes looking back at her. Cameron shrugged and looked out the passenger window. "So, where are we going for dinner?"

_What the mother fucking, hell hole, piece of shit fuck, sweet baby Jesus was that? How can she go from something that completely serious to 'Where are we going for dinner?' Are you fucking kidding me? This woman will be the death of me! And…and maybe—maybe I don't mind so much. Maybe everything I've been feeling since I saw her, she's been feeling since she saw me. But seriously, what the fuck?! Is that really a first date topic? I mean, good God, we haven't even gotten to the eating part! Oh, I should probably answer her question…_ "I was thinking Chinese? I mean I only get chicken fried rice, but it is sounding pretty good right now…"

"Oh! It does sound good! But, can we get it to go? I know the perfect place we can eat." Cameron looked like a little girl that wanted a puppy. How could she say no to that face?

"A park? You wanted to skip eating in big comfortable padded chairs, for a park?" Thirteen asked incredulously.

"Mmhmm." She looked over to the merry go round "Oh, come on!" She rushed over to it and sat down in the middle. Remy couldn't help herself, she had to smile at Cameron's inner child coming out to play. She walked at a snail's pace after her. "Hurry up Rem—Thirteen!"

She stopped at the edge of it and set the food down. "What did you just call me?"

"Thirteen?" Cameron looked up at the sky.

"No, that was what you covered it up with. What did you start to call me?" She knew, of course. She'd almost called her Allison on plenty of occasions.

"Remy." When she spoke her name she looked her dead in the eye. "I called you Remy."

"Good." Thirteen sat down and started to unpack the food.

"Good?" she questioned.

"Yeah, I mean if I'm your everyone and you're my someone, I'd say that it's a good thing that we start calling each other by our first names…" She might've said it with a sarcastic undertone, but she meant it to be a good thing. Sometimes she just couldn't help herself.

"Don't make fun!" Cameron walked on her knees over to where Thirteen had set up their little picnic. "I was serious."

"So was I…Allison." Cameron's face lit up at the sound of her first name coming from _Remy's_ lips.

Cameron had the biggest goofy smile on her lip the whole time they were eating. "What?" Thirteen looked at as she came back from throwing their trash away. "Do I have something on my face?"

Allison's face contorted and she cocked it to the side. "Yes. Yes you do have something on your face."

"Well, what is it?" She got closer so Cameron could get it off.

"Me!" Cameron wrapped her arms around Thirteen's neck and pulled her on top of her on the merry go round.

"Oh, well I was gonna ask you to get it off, but I changed my mind." She said this as Cameron flipped them and started to move down her neck.

A little while later they were looking at the stars, not doing much of anything. Cameron had Thirteen's full attention when she shook violently, and made a noise. It happened three more times before she full out screamed and jumped of the merry go round. She then started repeating "Oh my God" and hopped from foot to foot then shivered in disgust. Thirteen looked over at where Cameron had been to see that a tiny garden snake had made it's way onto the toy. "Oh My God! I thought it was just a bug!"

Thirteen laughed at her girly girl response; she was in boy scouts with her best friends brother for a while when she was growing up—total tomboy. She then reached over and picked it up. "It's just a little snake. No big deal! Look at how cute he is!"

"That is not cute! So don't sound like you are talking to an infant! Those are cute! Snakes are so gross!" She made another noise in disgust. Thirteen started walking towards her, still holding the snake. "Remy! Don't!" She got a little closer. "No! Don't do it!" Even closer. "Noooo!" Cameron took off running about the field (no shoes on of course) with Remy holding the snake hot on her tail.

They were acting like seven year olds and neither cared. "Ow! Son of a bitch!" Remy dropped the snake, and Cameron circled back around to her.

"You okay?" She asked more concerned of her than the snake.

"The damn thing bit me!"

"Ew!" Cameron looked at her with distaste. "Come on. My apartment isn't that far away, and that gross thing broke skin."

Remy drove the couple blocks to Cameron's apartment and they made their way upstairs. Cameron went straight for the first aid kit, Remy sat on one of her bar stools awaiting treatment. She came back, cleaned it off, put some Neosporin on and finished with a Disney Princess tattoo Band Aid. Remy laughed at that. "You have Disney Princess tattoo Band Aids?"

"Well one of my neighbors is four, and I don't think I really need to explain myself any further."

"Emilynn?" Remy questioned.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I met her on my way up. She liked my shoes. I like her taste." She grinned at her.

"I do too." Cameron leaned in closer and Thirteen more than agreed with where this was going.

As the kiss got deeper Cameron pushed her away. "You should go."

"To the bedroom? Cause I kind of liked where that was going."

"You should go home." Cameron explained.

"But, I thought we—"

"That's why you should go home." She looked at her pleading that she would understand.

She backed herself over to the door. "So, you can basically tell me that we were made for each other, but in a more colorful way. But we can't…" She trailed off.

"No."

"Well, make out with me dammit!" Really, it was a question, even so, Thirteen pulled her close and started to kiss along her neck.

"Okay."

**Well, I hoped you guys liked it. This really just started writing itself and took me here. Why? I do not know. That is just what happened in my head….I'd like to know what you guys think, hopefully I haven't turned you off….**

**Vanamo! You are amazing! We'll have to talk some more (if you're willing) to put in your suggestions. If you know what I mean………**


	5. Chapter 5

Remy tossed and turned the entire night. _What the hell did I do? It was a first date. I shouldn't have pounced on her like that. I mean, God Remy, at least wait until it's official. __Well I don't know about you, but I'd say that after last night, it's pretty damn official.__ Shut up! It is not! I'm going to take this one slow. __Why? You never take anything slow. _She closed her eyes partly because she was having a conversation with herself and partly because of her answer. _I'm taking it slow because for once in my life, I feel like I have something to live for. I feel like even though my life has been cut short, I can still live. And it's Allison that gives me that._

Allison was more than awake throughout the night. She got the pleasure of listening to the voices in her head also. _What the hell did I do? I freaked her out. I mean, Jesus Allison, you don't tell a girl you are each other's halves on a first date! __She didn't run away…__ That doesn't matter— __Yes it does! It shows that she's not running scared, and..there's a high probability that she won't. That's the last thing you need anyways: someone else that leaves you._ She paused the argument in her head for a moment. _I left the last one__. Yes, one out of all the people that claimed they cared for you; you left one. And that one, you hardly loved. You just decided you might love him because of his speech about puppies and kids on the street. But the rest? The rest left you. She, Allison, didn't leave after you let it slip just how much you already care. You fall in love fast, yes, but it will be okay._

The next morning Remy went directly for the coffee machine as soon as she walked into the office. She never really liked coffee, but the taste alone woke her up, which was why it didn't matter to her that she drank decaf.

"Late night?" A voice questioned bitterly from the table.

"Excuse me?" She turned around to look at Foreman's face. _He can't be serious._

"Did you have a late night? After you ran away from me…and Chase" He almost left off the last part.

"I don't see how it's any of your business what I do…" She looked at him. "And I have no idea what you mean by 'ran away.' I didn't run at all last night." _Yeah, that's a big ass lie and you know it!_

"Really?" He crossed his arms.

"Yes." She shrugged and was becoming more irritable by the second. _Make it stop! He's an asshole, make it stop!_ She noticed House walking into his office, and an idea popped into her head.

"Then why did you and Cameron run out of your dance class after your exes got there?" He quirked an eyebrow.

"Why do you give a flying fuck what I do?" She stood up and crossed the room. She threw her mug into the sink with a huge clatter. "You shouldn't be keeping tabs on me. You sure as hell shouldn't know what I'm doing with my personal life! We—" she indicated between them, "are not a 'we' anymore! We never should have been! So, do me a favor and back the fuck off!" She stormed to the door, but paused for a second "Page me if you need me, House." She finished her scene and ran to the bathroom, trying not to laugh. _God, I'm amazing. If my life was a show, I think I'd be deserving of an Emmy right about now._

She went to the ER, in hopes to help a cute blonde, after rejoicing in her performance of the year. She had to admit that it was really fun watching Foreman's face go from pissed to smug to anger to jealousy to caution to surprise to regret. She smiled, _maybe now he won't be such a dick and think he owns me. I mean, it made a little bit of sense when we were dating, but after like a month and a half or so of being single? Get over yourself!_

Cameron was putting the finishing touches on a leg she was casting, when a voice came from behind her. "What the hell were you thinking last night?"

She excused herself for a quick second, "What do you mean?"

"Really? Not only dancing with, but running away with Thirteen? Thirteen! Of everyone you could leave me for, it was her?"

"That! Is none of your business. And why were you and Foreman following us anyway? The four of us are single for reasons."

"Those reasons I, and I'm sure Foreman, have yet to understand." He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"I'm sorry, but if you don't understand why I ended it, then I don't understand how you ever managed to get an MD at the end of your name…" She looked at him and signed, "I'm going back to work."

He grabbed her arm to turn her back towards him, and directed her into a hall out of hearing distance. She leant against the wall, he hovered over her. "Just tell me what I did wrong! Please!"

She felt for him, she really did. "I'm sorry that I hurt you, but you have to understand that I broke up with you for me. I'm not arm candy or a trophy. I'm a person, and you would think of me as your thing to come home to at night, your next round of sex. You never really think of what I want unless I tell you." She looked at his eyes. "That's why it was so easy to just be fuck buddies. All we did was take from each other. Then one day… you expected me to give. I didn't want to, but for some reason, you got me to. I'm sorry you thought that this could ever have been a healthy relationship. But it's not. It never was. We just aren't meant to be together."

"And you and Thirteen are?" He questioned incredulously. Glaring at her.

Cameron shot him a couple of daggers, really that glare could have ended his life, and he regretted his question as soon as it was off his lips.

"What—" both blonde doctors turned to see who had interrupted them. It was Remy. _Why I seem to keep putting myself in awkward situations?_ "is up?" She scrunched her face and looked at the ceiling, not really sure why she finished her question that way.

"Remy!" Cameron moved from her spot against the wall towards her. "I'm sure that this looks bad."

"Yes" Remy looked at her with a ghost of a smile in her eyes. "Yes it does look rather interesting I must say." She looked up to find Chase giving her daggers. _Oh my God, really? We are really going to play jealous ex-boyfriend? I haven't even done anything to make you jell-O jackass! _She turned back to Cameron, knowing what was going on and feeling her pain. "I just came to help here, if you need me?" She looked at Chase again, "And by help here I meant the ER, but I could lend my services here in the hallway also."

"I think the hallway is fine." Cameron turned Thirteen away from Chase and led her back to the ER. "I could always use help in the ER though." Thirteen nodded at her and turned to grab a file. "Thank you."

"What?" Thirteen looked at her.

"Thank you." Thirteen looked at her questioningly. "Thank you… For not making a big deal about how you found me with him."

"Hey, I knew what was going on." She smiled at her. "I went through a little bit of the same thing with Foreman upstairs. Except, I didn't let him invade my personal space, and I acted like bitch from hell that just so happens to be PMSing, too."

"Oh, wow." Cameron looked at her with surprise.

"Yeah well, he was asking personal questions that he had no right to ask, so that was annoying me. Then I just wanted to have a little fun. What can you do?" She shrugged.

"Not a lot I guess." Cameron smiled at her. Then lost her smile when her cell phone went off. She looked at the text message. We need to finish talking was all it said. She rolled her eyes in frustration.

Remy caught on to this. "You go do what you need to do. Maybe we can have lunch?"

"I'd really like that." She took her hand for a second to squeeze it in thanks.

"I'll see you later" Remy smiled at the woman that had somehow already stolen her heart, and walked over to the nearest bed to start "lending her services" as she had put it before. However, soon after she started she was paged for Diagnostics, and had to leave.

Thirteen and Taub had been assigned their jobs and were running tests on the patient. Foreman decided to take some time and go visit an old friend.

"You really think you'll be able to have Thirteen?"

Cameron looked up from her office chair to see Foreman. _Great…_ "I'm sorry?"

"Do you honestly think that Thirteen and you will work?"

"Yes."

"Why?" He crossed his arms.

"We have amazing chemistry." She went back to her work, "Something you obviously never had with her."

"Mmhm" He shook his head, letting her know that she 'zinged' him. "It's just… Cameron, you're sunshine, she nighttime. You're pure, she's tainted. You're colorful, she's shades of grey. You're sweet, she's sarcastic. You're self-conscious, she's self-assertive. You two do anything but fit together. So, I'm just trying to figure out why you two think this can work when it will so obviously lead to pain."

Recalling those last words from about five years before, she decided to say what she was thinking then and extend to how she was feeling now. She started around the desk and towards him as she spoke. "You know, it's funny that you're saying that we are never going to work, that we don't fit together. Because when I'm with her everything feels right. She brings something out in me that I haven't had since before I had even met my husband. You can laugh at me and think that this might just be an experiment, that this is too farfetched and unrealistic. But, I know what I have with her is real. And, you know, what is just completely hilarious about this situation that you've just put yourself in is the fact that you are going to have to not only eat your words, but you're going to have to scrounge around them the rest of miserable, lonely life when you realize that you've thrown every good thing you've had away including Remy. Yes, our time together has been shortened. But, while you will be off drinking yet another scotch, because you can't help yourself, you're bound to be House 2.0, I will be with Remy. She'll be in my arms and I in hers. While you are realizing just how lonely you've become, I'll be with her completely happy. And I guarantee you that you are completely and utterly, without question wrong, when you said that we don't fit together. We fit together like the last piece of a puzzle and its surrounding borders." She took a deep breath, "Next time you try to accuse me, or 'give advice' as I'm sure you were trying to do, make sure you know what exactly it is you are talking about."

Foreman took everything she said in. It was weird how calm she was throughout her speech, and how much the words actually hurt. Each word that came from her mouth was another pang of hurt, stab of regret. But, he didn't want her to know that, so he started to walk out.

"Really? No clever comeback? No sarcastic comment before a dramatic exit? I would think that by now you would have these things figured out. If you are 'House' enough to interfere with my life for the past five, six years. Then you should be 'House' enough to at least finish what you start."

He held onto the door and turned back to her, his voice was slightly hoarse, which was unexpected, "I like that you are 'House' enough to call people on their bullshit. That is probably his one good trait, and that was the one thing that you picked up from him." And then, he was gone.

Cameron had watched him leave, standing her ground. _Did I just win? Did he really give up that easy? _She went back to her desk with those thoughts and more to ponder over.

The girls decided to leave the hospital for lunch. Their odds of having to deal with their exes were a thin slice of pie compared to staying in the hospital. They went to a small diner a couple blocks from the hospital.

Cameron sat down in the booth they were shown first, pulling Remy down to sit next to her. They ordered their meals and were awaiting their arrival.

"Foreman came to see me a little bit after you left." Cameron told Remy, looking out the window and playing with the tips of Remy's fingers.

"Really?" She didn't seem so much surprised as she did annoyed.

"Mhm" She looked down at the table.

"And what did he say that's making you worry your pretty little head off?" She tilted her chin so she could get some eye contact.

"Nothing I couldn't handle, but it was just kind of weird. I mean he came in like he was the poo and I needed to take a big whiff. Then as he told me there's no possible way we can work, and as I retaliated…it was like he changed his mind." She thought for a second, she then proceeded to ramble. "It was really hard to read him and I just didn't know if he had changed tactics—which sounds more like him—or if I really made that much of an impression on him. But if it's both, and if he sees how much you mean to me then I don't know if I'll be able to take it if he tries anything and—Oh my God I did it again." She covered her mouth.

"Did what? Said like nine-hundred words in the span of four seconds?" Remy was wide eyed by the end of her ramble fit.

"No, I…um. I said it again." She turned away from her and back to the window and mumbled, "I didn't want to do that again."

Remy still heard her, and quickly reviewed just what had come out of the blonde's mouth. "Didn't want to do what again? Tell me that you care?" The blonde blushed, "Damn, Allison. I mean I don't know about you, but I don't think that sounds like a very healthy relationship."

Allison turned her head to her with surprise and excitement. "Relationship?"

Remy choked on the water she was drinking when she realized she had indeed said the 'R' word. "Well, yeah, I mean that's what this is, isn't it?" It was her turn to look at the window and play with the other woman's phalanges.

Cameron couldn't help the smile that broke over her face. "Yes, yes it is." She caught Remy's eyes and they both let out long breaths that neither had noticed they were holding. Then goofy grins took over, food was brought to the table and consumed. They walked back to the hospital hand in hand, which became arm in arm, which became arms around bodies.

**AN: I'm sorry that I have taken a while to update. I've just been busy, but I pulled this out of my butt last night and finished it this afternoon. Damn, Cameron had a lot of long winded speeches…I wonder how that happened. Maybe I'm trying to get her to say things I want her to say on the show before—*cough sniffle wipes tear—before—*wipes even more tears—she's gone! OH GOD! SHE'S LEAVING! MY LIFE IS SO SAD NOW! Uhm, I'm sorry for my outburst…**

**Well, anyways, tell me what you guys want to see next and I will try and put it in there.**

**Amazon Life: Damn! Your message helped me out tremendously and I will most definitely be using what you've given me for that chapter that may come in the near future, but will be guaranteed in the not so near, but not so distant future either…**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: So, I've kind of been on this don't update for a while thing, and I'm really going to try to rectify that this next week… We'll see how it goes…Anyways, here's the next chapter. I apologize for the first half…especially if you don't like or watch The Wizards of Waverly Place…yeah, I just said that. I hope the end will make you like me again. If you care enough to understand the references, it's on youtube. Just type in Wizards of Waverly Place Family Game Night, and it should come up…again, I apologize, I've just been on this weird "Wizard" kick lately and my brain would let me not put it in here in some form or fashion…I'll try to resist next time……**

It had been two weeks since their lunch together. Two wonderful (yet, partly annoying because of Foreman and Chase) weeks. Allison and Remy had been on 8, count 'em , 8, official dinner dates in those two weeks. The women had gotten to know each other quite well. And, if they thought that they were picking up on each other's signals before these 8 dates, they might as well be considered guru's now.

It was a beautiful Friday afternoon, and Cameron was completely relaxed. She was so relaxed because Cameron didn't have to work. She was watching TV and, frankly, she was being a lazybones. This concept of doing nothing was so foreign to her that she decided she would make the most of it. She was catching up on one of her favorite shows "The Wizards of Waverly Place;" she knows that it is a dumb Disney show, but she can't help herself, she loves a show full of cute puns, slight sarcasm, and corny jokes.

She was giggling at Alex for, once again, messing up another spell. "Hahaha! Oh, man! This is a good one. Ahh, it gets me every time." She was laughing at Selena Gomez having to play two people at the same time, that she barely heard the door. She stood up repeating the lines the whole way to the door, "Okay Harper, I know we can do this if we just put our heads together. Well, our heads can't get much more together and that doesn't seem to be helping—heehee, I love this show" She said as she was opening the door. "Remy!" She was more than just a little shocked.

"You love what show?" She asked walking into the apartment after Allison stepped aside.

"Nothing!" She looked behind her hoping it was a commercial so she wouldn't get caught, and ran to grab her TV remote to pause it.

"The Wizards of Waverly Place, really?" Remy had the biggest smirk that she had ever seen. "And how old are we?" She had to smile at her girlfriend, everyday she learned something new: today, she likes Disney channel; yesterday, hates clam chowder; day before, scared of clowns—yeah that was her bad, and she won't make that mistake again.

"Young enough to still watch Disney." She said sitting next to Remy after she had settled herself. She looked over and saw Thirteen suppressing her laughter. "Don't make fun!"

"I'm sorry, it's just—you have all of these really cute, and dare I say endearing idiosyncrasies, and they just make me laugh." She had held it in long enough and had to laugh at her.

Cameron, not really liking the fact that she was being laughed at, changed the subject. "What are you even doing here? Don't you all have a person to save?" She pouted and crossed her arms.

"I'm here because you're here, and no we don't. Cured him and left." She stretched out on Cameron's couch and put an arm around her waist, pulling her towards her.

"Oh yeah?" Allison asked turning to face her, leaning forward.

"Mmhm" She finished closing the gap and kissed her. Cameron wrapped her arms around her neck and Remy squirmed until they were horizontal.

After a while the DVR got restless and started to play the show again. Allison, however, was not ready for the sudden noise and jolted up. She took in her surroundings and looked at the TV. She immediately got sucked into the "wonderful world of Disney," forgetting about her previous activities.

Remy stared at her with disbelief. _How can she be so taken over by a Disney show?_ Cameron laughed again, making Remy look up at her, and over to the screen.

"That's little Jennifer Garner in 'Thirteen Going on Thirty' and 'The Ghosts of Girlfriends Past'!" Cameron got really excited as she said this.

"Is it?" Remy asked. _Like I can't recognize her…I'm not dumb, I reference celebrities all the time!_

"Uh huh!" Cameron looked at her, "But, you already knew that…" She trailed off. "Sorry, I just really like this show. It gets so bad that I try to connect anyone I see on a different show or movie to them." Remy gave her an 'I'm not surprised by that at all' look. "Sorry, it's almost over, then we'll do……not this." She gave her a cheesy smile and nudged her with her shoulder.

"Okay." Thirteen kissed her temple while Cameron snuggled closer. They started watching the show again, and Thirteen found herself thinking the show was pretty funny. _I mean, who can't love it when a young teenage wizard mixes up too many spells and ends up putting her best friends, along with her own brain in her body, leaving the best friends body brainless? That's just good TV_.

Harper (the brainless at this time best friend) walked out onto the terris with everyone else "Da taa!" She presented herself with open arms toward Alex, who was trying to turn her around and go back inside. "Lollipop!"

Allison guffawed, and Remy was laughing so hard she was a shaking mess, tears pouring out of her eyes. The sight on the screen was really that funny…or they were really that tired. By the time Remy had completely recovered the scene had ended and Cameron was giving her a look, "What?" Remy looked at her like she had nine eyes.

Cameron gave her answer in a mocking tone "The Wizards of Waverly Place, really?...How old are we?" Remy looked like a dear caught in the headlights. "Yeah, uh huh. That's what I thought!" They had a bit of a staring contest before Remy pounced on her a started to tickle. "NO! Stop!" Cameron laughed uncontrollably, "Please! Baby! Please stop! I'm sorry!"

Remy slowed her tickling then added more pressure, and soon started to rub her girlfriends back. "How is it that I'm the one that gets made fun of, but you still get to give the punishment?" She looked up at her. "I'm not seeing a fairness to this at all."

"I'm sorry you feel that way." Remy replied, pulling her as close as possible into a tight, relentless hug. She nuzzled her head into the crook of Allison's neck.

Allison sighed. "This is nice."

"Yes." She nipped at her jaw, "Yes it is." Cameron bent her head to Remy in order to kiss her.

There was a loud thump on the door (it sounded like something was thrown against it), followed by a, "Miss Ally I hope you are in there!"

Again Cameron sighed, but this time it was out of frustration rather than content. She got up and walked to the door, intending to rid whomever was there, but she was stopped when she opened the door. It was her neighbor, Emilynn, which wasn't uncommon, but it was uncommon for her to be by herself.

"Emmy. Sweetie, what are you doing all by yourself?" Cameron looked around to find her mom. Spotting her at her own door, she sent her a questioning look.

Emilynn's mom got up from her spot and darted over to her, "Mommy! You said I could do it by myself!" Emilynn stamped her foot.

"I know baby, but mommy needs to talk to Miss Ally. Just real quick." She apologized to her four-year-old.

"Fine, okay." She threw her hands up dramatically.

"Oh, wow. You are going to have fun with her…" Cameron looked at Emilynn's mom. "What can I do for you, Becky?" She asked in a hushed tone.

"Emmy joined Girl Scouts. She's selling cookies, and she wants to sell them by herself. So, I told her she could do one door; she picked you…" Becky trailed off.

"Oooh, okay. I understand. I just saw her by herself and had no idea what to think, you know?"

"Yes, I do. I really do that's why I came over here—" She was cut off by her daughter.

"MOMMY!" Emmy walked up to the two women, "Can I sell my cookies now?"

"Yes baby, go ahead."

Emmy looked at her mother until she was back at their apartment. "Hi Miss Ally!"

"Hello there little miss." Cameron decided to sit on the floor in her doorway, "What can I do for you?"

"Mommy let me be a Girl Scout!" Emilynn got excited.

"She did?" Cameron got excited with Emmy. "That's so exciting!"

"Yeah! And now I get to sell cookies!" Emmy pulled out an order form. "What kind is your favorite? You can buy some and when they come in you can eat them!"

"I'm not sure sweetie, what kinds do you have?" Emmy shoved the order form in her hands.

"I's gots Do-Si-Dos, Tre..trefoils, Tagslongs, Thin Mints, and Sa..Sa—..sss."

"Samoas" Thirteen opened the door wider and sat down next to Cameron.

"Yeah!" Emilynn got excited. She turned and looked at the person that supplied her word, "Hey! You're that lady with cool shoes!"

Thirteen smiled at her, "Yeah, did you're mommy get you some more?"

"Uh-huh!" She nodded. "I didn't get that color though. Whens we got to da store..I saw purple!" She walked up to Remy and took her face in her small hands. "I love purple."

Remy put her hands on tops of Emilynn's. "You do?"

"Yes. S'my favorite color." She looked at her face, "What's yours?"

"My favorite color is either blue or green." Remy answered and looked over to Cameron.

To say the least Cameron was astonished. _I mean, I expected her to be good with kids, but really? This good? It's so cute. _She had to smile at her girlfriend. She wrote down her orders and gave the order form back to a waiting Emilynn.

"Hey, Emilynn…" Remy got her attention again.

"What?" She asked truly curious as to what the lady with cool shoes could possibly tell her.

"Can I get some cookies?" Remy smiled at her.

Her face lit up. "Of course, miss—I don't know your name…what is it?"

"Remy." Thirteen answered.

"Remy." Emilynn looked at her, "Like on Ratatouille!" She stated with excitement.

She laughed, "Like on Ratatoullie, exactly." Remy told her, finishing up her order. She handed the form back to Emilynn.

"Thank you, Remy!...and Miss Ally."

"Sure." They both said, standing up. They looked at Becky who mouthed her thanks. They nodded their 'no biggies' and headed back inside.

"She's cute." Remy stated.

"Yes she is." She looked up at Remy. "You like kids." It was an observation she decided to say aloud.

"Yes I do." She stared off into space for a second before shaking herself out of it to continue the conversation. "You do too." She stated in the same tone.

"Yes I do." She smiled at her.

The day had already come to an end and Remy was gathering her jacket and bag when Allison spoke up. "Stay with me."

She froze. "Huh?" She was really hoping that she heard what she thought she heard, but at the same time was scared shitless. _I can't do it…yet. Maybe she just means sleep, maybe not. I'm not ready! I'm going to fucking take it slow. Shit!_

"Stay with me…Please." Cameron walked over to her and hugged her from behind. "Spend the night." Remy tensed even more, and she sensed why. "I'm not expecting anything. I just want a body next to me tonight. I want your body next to me tonight."

Remy nodded her head. "Okay." She turned to her.

"Yeah?" That grin of hers started spreading across her face.

_That, right there. That smile is going to be the death of me. Not my rapidly approaching expiration date._ "Of course." She kissed her.

They settled in for the night, Remy curled, almost protectively, around Cameron. "I heard about another dance class a couple days from now. Want to go?" Cameron said softly in the dark.

"Oh yeah? What dance?" Remy nuzzled Allison's neck.

"The Zouk… Brazilian Zouk. I'm not sure, haven't heard of it." She replied even softer, almost asleep.

"Okay. We'll go…" She trailed off, looking at the sleeping form before her.

**AN: I feel bad because this isn't a good chapter, but I've been meaning to put something up. This is all I could do. The next chapter will be better I promise. **

***Cough Amazon Life *cough, you know what's coming. I hope I do you justice. I will literally be using the descriptions you gave me, only I might change a couple words…**

**Oh, and Shelby-WakingTheDemon, I hope you like the next chapter too because I'm going to try that one thing you asked me back during the second chapter….**


	7. Chapter 7

Remy and Allison stayed after the class ended; they didn't even notice that the lights had been turned off. The only light provided was the streetlights outside and the automatic lights that stay on all the time.

"It's a dance of seduction and provocation." Lacey told them.

"The woman tries to seduce the man by throwing her hair and body at him, and when the man gives in, he becomes annoyed and—almost aggressive, because he let himself into the woman's seduction." Derek went into more detail.

Allison threw her long blonde hair around her head, as she was taught, and started to dance around Remy. When she did it again, her flowy yellow curls came in contact with Remy's face, letting her know just how close she was. Remy was tempted, but she didn't give in. Not quite yet.

On Cameron's third attempt at this game of seduction that the dance was, Remy let herself go. She took the back of Allison's neck and continued their dance. She dropped her hand, letting Allison's head loll back. She trailed her hand down her body until it came in contact with her hip, pulling Cameron's hips into her own. She dipped her backwards and brought her up roughly, causing Cameron's hair to shower her until gravity finished its course. They held their embrace; Cameron had her head resting on Remy's right shoulder, her arms wrapped around her shoulders also. Remy held her close, right arm around her waste and left arm running up her back. Cameron's left knee was being pulled up Remy's right leg by Remy's hand.

"The woman's hand are free to explore her partner's body," Derek paused while Lacey demonstrated. "She doesn't keep her hand in one spot at all," While he said this Lacey put her hand over his face causing his words to muffle and the audience to laugh.

She laughed at him also, but soon recovered and took her turn explaining. "The man, on the other hand, tries to stay in charge. You could almost say that he tries to keep his partner from letting loose with her gestures, and wants for her to contain herself." She eyed Derek, trying to figure out what he was doing, but it was too late.

He grabbed her and pulled her roughly toward him. "By trying to control her, his movements are rough to her sultry ones. He'll keep a lusty hold on her, trying to keep his _annoyance at bay_." While he said the last three words he sighed and loosened his grip on Lacey. "But, guys come on! When are we ever going to be annoyed when a woman is literally throwing herself at us?" This caused the room to laugh.

Cameron's hands wouldn't stop their torture. No matter how much Remy would try to control her, Allison wouldn't relent. She was having way too much fun. _Are you kidding me? I get to touch and feel and look and learn all of these spots and triggers of hers without having sex? I love this dance!_ Cameron bit her lip to keep from smiling too widely.

_Oh my God! This is the best dance ever! I get to pre-learn all of her tickle, moan, and "Oh God YES!" spots._ She pushed her body hard into her lovers, causing her to produce a gasp moan. This made Remy Cheshire grin almost to the point of laughing.

Allison caught this and decided it was her turn to make Remy tense up. She put her hands on either side of Thirteen's hips and slowly slithered them upward. She opted for the un-Allison like thing and chose not to stop and turn around when she hit Remy's speed bumps. She slid her hands over her girlfriend's chest and up to her shoulders. Remy's reaction alone caused Allison to pull away from her because she was laughing too hard.

"Allison Cameron!" Remy covered her slight shock with a mock scolding voice. By this time Allison found the safest place to be the floor and was curled up shaking and crying and laughing _oh my!_ "You touched my bosoms." She said mimicking the girl in the Three's Company pilot. "You didn't even say please!"

Before she knew what was happening, Remy was on top of her tickling with all the power she had. Cameron tried for what seemed like forever before she finally caught hold of Thirteen's weapons of choice, and she flipped them over so that she was on top. They stared at each other intently, finding everything about each other interesting. When Allison couldn't take it anymore, she leaned down and kissed her softly. They looked into each other's eyes again, both of them not quite believing that this little thing they had in common led to a real relationship.

They lay next to each other looking up at the ballroom's ceiling, studying the different textures and colors. "You think we should get out of here?" Allison asked, even though she wasn't necessarily ready to leave.

"Yeah, let's go." She pushed herself up and pulled Allison after her. They gathered their things and made way for the car.

Remy had taken her sweet time walking Cameron to her apartment. She knew what Allison was bound to ask, and wasn't sure of her answer. When they got to the door, she still hadn't made a decision as to if she would or would not go in. She knew that this time would not be like the last time she asked her to stay, and even though she wanted it more than anything, she didn't know if she was ready for this step.

So, to supply time, she made a very, very distracting…distraction. Allison, though, pulled away from her kisses after regaining consciousness. "Baby?"

"Yeah?" Remy started to tense up.

"Do you want to come inside and have breakfast with me?" She asked.

"Breakfast?" Remy got confused.

"Well, we can eat breakfast in the morning…" Allison grinned at her. "But I'm sure we can still find ways to supply our time until then." Her smile faded when she looked at Remy to see her face full of tension, anxiety and possibly fear. "Remy?" Allison grabbed her chin to get her attention. "Do you want to spend the night with me?"

"I..uh—I"

**AN: What will she say? I do not want to tell you, or maybe I just don't know! Hee hee I do, I just don't want to tell you. I probably won't be able to get another chapter out until Monday or so—hey! At least I know where I'm going with this story now, which has not been the case the past few weeks—because it is now officially my birthday, and this weekend will be dedicated to that.**

**Speaking of dedication, this chapter is dedicated to Amazon Life.**

**Amazon Life: I owe you big time girl. You probably should have just written this one…it would have been legit and better.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Do you want to spend the night with me?"

"I..uh—I"

The silence was long and thick.

"I want to." She let her voice trail, giving Allison a clue as to where she was going.

"Oh my God." Cameron's voice dropped, and she looked anywhere but Remy.

"No, baby, I really, really want to spend the night with you." She waited until she had Cameron's eyes. "But I can't."

Cameron started to turn around. "Okay."

"Okay?" Thirteen grabbed her wrist. "You're not really okay."

"Of course I am. My girlfriend just said she "wanted to spend the night with me, but couldn't." Why wouldn't I be fine?" She pulled away from her.

"Hey!" Remy pulled her back, but this time she had her waist. "Don't get mad at me. I just—I really, really, really need you to understand where I'm coming from." She pulled her tighter and whispered into her ear, "Please."

"Okay." She whispered back.

"Yeah?" She looked at her with surprise, not really expecting her to realize quite where she was coming from.

"Okay." She nodded her head.

Remy took her face and kissed her forehead, her nose, her chin and finally her lips. That was when she gathered that Cameron really didn't understand, but was going along with whatever she was doing. In a way, it made her heart hurt.

The next morning had an unusual air. Even though she didn't necessarily work with Cameron, she still felt weird concerning the night before. She knew Cameron would too.

She was sitting a the conference table, pondering what she could do to make Allison understand exactly what was going on—aside from flat out telling her that she had never made love and honest to God, genuinely felt that specific way toward her. _Maybe I should just talk to her…not bust it out, but dance—haha!—around the subject. That sounds good. I'll just ask Allison—__**Allison!**_ "Cameron? Why are you in diagnostics?"

She looked up from the file she was walking in with, "I have a case for you all." She looked around to find only Remy in the room. "But, House isn't in yet, and the others I assume are in clinic?"

"You assume correctly." The silence came and the tension thickened and both of them wanted to be anywhere but where they were. They both looked around the room awkwardly wanting something to shatter the silence, "So…" Remy started as Allison walked into the room more. "Do you want to get lunch today?"

She looked up at her and stared her blank in the face, "I want to." She rolled her eyes in the form she had perfected; "I really, really want to eat lunch with you. But I can't." With that she got up from the chair she had sat in no more than a minute and made her way to the door. "Make sure House gets that case when he comes in." Then, she left.

_Are you fuckin' kidding me? I mean, I knew she was going to throw that in my face, but really? Really?—_

"Trouble in paradise?" House asked limping into the room.

"What makes you ask that?" Thirteen pushed herself up from her chair and walked with the file in hand to give to House.

"Well, Cameron came in here. You guys had a short tension filled conversation and she left you jaw dropped." House looked up at her, "Now, normally, that would sound pretty damn fantastic, but none of what I just said was to be taken in a good way."

Thirteen stared at him annoyed at his accuracy of what happened, "Do you want me to page Taub and Foreman?"

"Are my eyes blue?" Thirteen lifted a finger at him, "Oh, sorry I thought we were asking questions everyone knows the answer to."

Thirteen was sitting at a table by the window planning her next attempt at talking to her girlfriend. She looked up to see none other than _that gorgeous, ugly(towards me), bitchy, down to earth enigma! _Remy stared at her as she gathered and paid for her lunch. And, when that enigma looked up to find who was staring at her, Remy did a poor job of hiding that it was her.

Cameron deliberately sat at another table and started up a conversation with none other than the devil himself wearing an Australian accent. Remy picked up herself and her tray, and went to sit next to them, just to piss her girlfriend off. _She has this coming…sitting with Chase, that bastard! _"Hey Dr. Cameron," she nodded toward the male, "Chase."

"Hello Thirteen." He acknowledged her, annoyed and—_is he scared of me?_

Cameron however, did not acknowledge her. She sat in her chair and picked the life out of her salad, willing her annoyances to stop.

"So, Cameron…" Remy started. "You can't fit time in to have lunch with me your girlfriend, yet here you are, sitting with your ex. Food before you; it's in the lunch hours, so I'm going to assume that this is indeed a lunch. Now, remind me when lunch with your ex over lunch with your now is appropriate…" By the last sentence she was staring pointedly at Chase, letting him know that if she could she would have gone ape shit on his face. It wasn't necessarily anything he did, she just didn't like him, and didn't like the fact that he dated the woman that held her heart.

"Don't start this." Cameron looked her in the eye and begged her by touching her arm.

"Don't start what?" She feigned innocence, still staring at Chase.

"You know, as much as I'd love to be here, I'd really rather be anywhere else, so I'm going to fake a page and be on my way." Chase looked at his phone, "Oh, look at that. Got to go." With that, he was scurrying away with as much wombat power as he could muster.

"Remy!" Cameron hissed.

"Allison!" Remy mocked.

"Why the hell would you do that?" She pointed to where Chase had been.

"Do what?...Oh Like he didn't deserve it!" Cameron was not impressed. "What? You really expect me to see the way he still looks at you and not do anything about it?" She gathered her reaction. "Besides, it's not like I said anything harmful toward him…"

"Maybe not, but if your eyes could kill, we would have four murders to the same person."

"Why did you say no to lunch with me; we're eating together anyways." Remy completely changed the subject.

"Why did you say no to spending the night with me; we're seeing each other anyways." Cameron retorted.

There was a tiny pause. "Well, you first."

"No, you first." Cameron wasn't budging.

_Well, at least she's talking to me. That's a good sign. Although, it could be because she wants to get this over with as much as I do. She's looking at me in that "I'm starting to get impatient way" again._ Cameron sighed and started to stand, but Remy grabbed her wrist, "I love you!" Remy gasped. _What the fuck?! So much for dancing around it, you stupid bitch! God, I could kill myself sometimes._

"You what?" She stopped her movements completely and stared at her.

"I, um…" She looked at the wrist she was holding, and followed that arm to her eyes.

"You love me?" Remy nodded. "You love me." This time she said it more to herself. "You love me…and you're telling me in the hospital cafeteria." Again, Remy nodded, this time flinching realizing where they were. "So, you love me, and that's why you won't stay over?" She plopped back down.

"I can't stay over because if I do, we will…" she motioned between them. "And I've never actually…" again with the motioning. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I really want to…" more motions, "But, I'm not sure I'm ready." Every time she motioned, she got closer to her and by the time she had finished her very direct, very not what she wanted to do explanation, she was on her knees hugging Cameron to her.

Cameron was in the chair, taking all of this in and by the time the explanation was done, she had Remy's arms around her and she was trying to return the hug, and she did one better by kissing her. The noise that they thought they had drowned out had actually faded and everyone was following their every move. Deciding that it was a good time to go back to work, the doctors walked briskly out of the cafeteria.

Later that week, Cameron was checking her e-mail. She came across a dance class update. This class was the Tango. She hadn't heard much about this dance aside from the characters in the dance are very much in a love/hate relationship. And, that the dance is filled with sharp movements.

Hmm…guess I know what we're doing Saturday…

Remy walked into her office. "Are we doing dinner and renting a movie? Because I remembered that one movie with Angelina that I was telling you about…"

"You mean that scary one?" Cameron looked a little nervous.

"Yeah, Taking Lives. Oh my sweet baby Jesus! That movie is so good." She walked into the room further, getting excited. "There are a few parts that will always and forever get me, but I love it!"

"Hmm…yeah, I don't like scary movies…" She thought for a second, knowing that the last thing Remy wanted to do on a Saturday was a dance class. _Saturday's are supposed to be days where the most physical activity exerted is moving from the bed to the couch…then she turns around and wants to have a day in the park playing tag..really, baby, really? _"But, if we watch this tonight, will you dance with me on Saturday?"

"I'll dance with you any day of the week."

_Oh, she has the sweet voice on…_ "Well Saturday is an actual class."

"A class?" She started to whine, but the question had a curious tone also.

"Tango."

"Okay." She shrugged.

"Do you just want to see if I'll scream at the movie? Or, are you saying okay because you admitted that you love me?" Cameron read right through her.

"Uh huh." Remy nodded.

**AN: Sorry I didn't get this up on Monday like I was hoping, I didn't have it written..this one's hot off the press, like most of my chapters are…well, please read an review, it's how I know I still have your attention…**


	9. Chapter 9

Saturday was a very lazy day for one Remy Hadley, she really didn't do much of anything except for reading the paper, going for a run and never-ending chores that had piled up. Throughout the time she was doing these activities, her girlfriend had been texting her about getting dinner before class and telling her that she was babysitting Emilynn the next day because Becky was asked to go on a day trip for work and couldn't take Emmy with her. After she told her about her Sunday, Remy asked if she could come over; she really did love that kid.

They had eaten and were walking into the dance class had already started. They had a much longer dinner than they had anticipated. Cameron still felt slightly uneasy around Remy, and Remy knew that. It had been about five days since the night she told her she couldn't sleep with her, and four days since she told her she loved her. The thing for Remy was that she didn't know which of the two was bothering Allison, or was it both?

And that was precisely the conversation they avoided at dinner, both ignoring the path they needed to take, or really, both wanting the other to start. _And I call myself grown up. I can't even get my girlfriend to tell me what's wrong…I'm fantastic at relationships_! Remy thought as she waited for Cameron to get her shoes on before walking toward the class of that night.

They were holding hands and leaning into each other as they walked, but the wouldn't look at each other like they usually did during a dance class. Lacey had seen them walk in and smiled because she really did like them, and they were really good dancers. But the thing she liked most about that little couple was that she had gotten to see them go from flirting to being in a relationship, and now, she realized that she gets to see the remains of the first fight. _Hmm..nothing like a Tango to fix a fighting couple…_

"With this dance the couple is in a love-hate relationship. They fight all the freaking time." Derek started.

"And the most fun is that us girls, we get to slap the men around a little bit." She demonstrated by giving Derek a big shove. She garnered applause from the girls in the room and laughs from the guys.

"Maybe so, but guys, you will get to defend yourselves. Don't let her beat you up because she is woman." Lacey pretended to get offended and "tried" to slap him, but Derek caught her by the wrist and brought that hand down a little. The same thing happened with the other hands and Lacey became cross-armed. "See, if you defend yourself, then the woman can't go anywhere—"

"And soon you're in that 'love' part of the relationship again." Lacey finished for him. Derek pulled at her wrists in a fashion made Lacey slide down so that she was sitting on her heels. Then she spun around so that she and Derek were facing the same direction as she slid back up his well-sculpted body. While she was sliding up, Derek looked out into the students and waggled his eyebrows for effect, making everyone in the room laugh and Lacey shake her head.

As the instruction went on, and as they were learning the steps, Allison and Remy started looking—really looking—into each other's eyes, much like the first night they danced. Remy kept pleading with Allison to tell her what was still bothering her so that she could fix it, but Allison would never speak.

A little while later, Lacey was walking around noticing that they still weren't the same as she had seen them last. Deciding that maybe her favorite dancer's needed a little push, she approached them. "You know this dance really helps when you're in a fight." They both looked up at her amazed. "Stay after class." She started to smile. "Full out try to hit her. Things might just end up in your favor." She spoke these words to Cameron, who was smiling back at her. She then looked at Remy, "Trust me—a really great dance to dance when you are fighting. All that pent up anger and passion…" She trailed off as she started to walk away.

They did as told and stayed after class. They had started to mimic what Lacey and Derek were doing before. Going on to more advanced steps. Granted they didn't have any music, but they didn't need any. They were told that this dance was all about passion and piss and vinegar; that's exactly what they were putting into this crazy rhythm they had created.

At a point in their dance, they were taking long strides, Remy taking them backwards while Allison advanced on her. With each step Allison would throw a slap towards Remy's face and Remy would deflect, until the last two and Remy had effectively captured her. They did the same move Derek and Lacey had done earlier, only this time, when Cameron started to slide up, Remy let go and let Cameron have free roam of her body. When she was standing again Remy put her arms around her front while Allison swung her left arm around Remy's neck and put her right hand over her arm, sliding down to her hand. At the same time Cameron swung her left leg backward around the brunette's body. This gave Remy the opportunity to dip her, so she leaned forward, causing the blonde's leg to slide between her own.

Cameron turned her head and looked Remy in a way that Remy hadn't really seen. This look had compassion; it was so bright that if it were light Remy would have gone blind from looking so long. Allison leaned in and barely whispered something in her ear. This something was the one thing she'd wanted to hear for a better part of her life. The only times she's ever heard it was on TV or in the hospital, and it was never directed toward her.

This time it was, and she was going to take full advantage of it. Instead of straightening her body she kept getting closer to the floor until she had lain Allison down and was completely covering her. They hadn't stopped staring into each other's eyes throughout this time. "I love you too." Remy's voice was barely audible and she didn't mean for it to come out as a whisper even though it did. Allison put her hand on her cheek and soothed it over with her thumb until Remy decided to finish closing the distance between them, kissing he with everything she had.

She began a trail southward; nipping and kissing over lover's clothes until she reached the hem of her shirt. Pulling it up, she reversed her trail so that she could come in contact with skin. She took more time on this route though. As she got higher, Allison took it upon herself to finish ridding herself of her shirt. Remy kissed all the way back up to her lips and wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist so that she was holding onto her lower back. The women moved so that they were in a sitting in the butterfly position on the floor, with their lover's in the space between their bodies and feet; they were still kissing, trying to stay as close as possible.

Cameron had her arm around Remy's neck and the other had plunged into her hair. Remy's hands were on her bare back, sliding up from holding on to the older doctor's well sculpted behind. Her hands reached the destination they had been heading to and unfastened Allison's bra. Allison took her arms away for the briefest of seconds, throwing the small amount of fabric anywhere but near her then, put them right back where they belonged. Remy started another trail from her lips, down her neck and onto Cameron's chest causing her to moan in the best way possible.

Cameron needed to feel skin and was about to do anything to do so. She was frantically pulling Remy's shirt up, trying to get it out of the way. Remy pulled away from her task so that she could give her lover what she wanted. Allison didn't even have time to protest Remy's mouth leaving her before it was there again. It was her turn to remove her lover's bra and tried to be cool about it, but said lover was making her chills go to full out shakes it was feeling so spectacular.

Remy helped her out again by taking her own bra off, and laid her back down kissing down the waist of her pants again. Allison's thoughts were everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Remy kissed her belly button and nipped at the small space between that and her pants, and looked up asking Cameron what she wanted. Cameron couldn't form any words, so she lifted her hips hoping that Remy would understand—she did. Remy slid the soft jazz pants, along with her panties, down the blonde's legs and off her body. She kissed up both legs until reaching her destination. She settled herself in between Allison's legs and looked up at the woman that she wanted until the day she died.

Cameron was looking at her with that look again, that compassionate, trusting look. That look of love that was never going to get old. In that moment it finally hit that she was in a real relationship with a woman that really loved her; that she loved. She was going to make love for the first time in her life, this wasn't a quick or good fuck, this—what they had was everything she had wanted since she was little. This was the kind of thing that completed a person. Allison really was her someone and she was her everyone.

They showed each other their love for one another many times throughout the night and went to sleep with grins that wouldn't dissipate.

They had exhausted each other so much with their activities, that neither of them were awake to hear knocking on the door; Remy however, woke up for the pounding part of it. She got out of bed and put the first tow things that resembled pants and a shirt to her. "Hm, wha—what's going on." Cameron started to wake.

Remy walked around the bed to her face. "Shh, go back to sleep baby."

"Mmkay."

She hadn't even gotten to the bedroom door before she heard a content sigh and Allison's breathing pattern go to back to deep breathing. The banging had stopped for a second but started again with a big thump. "Miss Ally! You're asposed to beebysit mee!" Followed by another thump.

Remy got to the door and swung it open just in time for a four-year-old little girl to run into her. "There you—oh hi." Becky said. "Is Ally here?" she started to look into the apartment.

Remy had caught the little one and was steadying her while Becky was talking. "Yes, she is. She's sleeping." Becky raised an eyebrow.

"Why is she seepin' it's lunchtime!" Emilynn started jumping up and down.

"Well, she was up really late." Remy answered.

"Why?" Asked the young girl.

"Because she needed to be."

"Why?"

"Because she had doctor things to do…"

"Why?"

"Because she's a doctor."

"Why?"

"So that she can make kids like you all better when they're sick."

"Why?"

"Because she likes helping people." _Good God how many more why's? can their be?_

"Wh—"

"Emmy! That's enough. You've already had that conversation with Miss Ally." Becky knelt down so that she was face to face with her daughter.

"Sorry Mommy." She looked back up at Remy. "So Remy. Are you gonna beebysit me until Miss Ally wakes up?"

Becky looked at her with hopeful eyes. "I needed to leave about ten minutes ago." She said looking down at her watch.

"Yes, of course I am. But Emmy, we have to be really, really quiet while Miss Ally's still sleeping okay?"

"Okay!" Emmy whispered like any toddler does: Louder than a normal speaking level. She took Remy's hand and turned back toward her mother. "Go bring home that bacon you keep talkin' bout Momma!"

"Okay baby. Give me a kiss." Emmy did as told still holding on to Remy's hand. Becky stood back up "Thank you so much."

"Sure, anytime." Remy and Emmy waved their goodbyes and went inside.

"Can we watch a movie?" Emmy asked trying to be quiet.

"Yeah sweetie, what movie?" Remy walked over to Allison's DVD shelf.

"Chanted." She said walking up next to her, pointing up at the movie she wanted.

"Enchanted?" Remy was smiling at her.

"Thas what I said." Emmy looked up at her.

"Yes it is. While you watch the beginning, I'm going to g put some real clothes on okay Emmy?" She said pushing play so the movie would start for her.

"O-tay." She said, and she sounded like she literally just came out of The Little Rascals.

Remy ran back to the bedroom and swiftly changed into Allison's clothes and into her own. Then she ran to the bathroom and opened up to medicine cabinet to find what she was hoping for: an unopened toothbrush. After a quick brush she was on her way back to the living room just in time to find Emmy turning up the volume to the song that was playing.

Remy ran over to the TV and turned the volume back down. "Hey!"

"Hey is for horses." This confused the little girl. "Ally is still sleeping."

Emmy's mouth opened to an 'Oh' look. "I sawry. I forgot."

"It's okay." Remy couldn't help but smile while she walked over to Emmy pulling her hair back into a ponytail so that she wouldn't have to mess with it. She sat down and they began watching the movie again.

Allison woke up trying to find the body that had been keeping her warm. When she found nothing but cold sheets, she sat up quickly looking around. Then she heard a small little giggle coming from her living room. She looked over at the clock to see 12:34 pm, and her jaw dropped. She hadn't slept passed 10:15 in over four years. She did her morning ritual, except on an accelerated pace and was walking to the living room hearing the Emilynn's laugh again.

"That chipmunk is so funny!" Emmy was still giggling.

"Yes he is." Remy said, lounging on the couch watching the little girl's excitement over the animal.

"He made a apple out of a ice cube." She had a big smile on her face.

"He's a very cool chipmunk, not as cool as Alvin, Simon, or Theodore, but he's up there."

The little girl gave her a questioning look. "She's right Emmy, maybe we'll watch The Chipmunk Adventure when this is over, so you know what she's talking about."

Emmy's face widened with surprise when the voice started coming from the hallway, and smiled a huge smile when Allison appeared into view. She turned to Remy, "Miss Ally's wakey wakey!"

Remy smiled the same smile back at her, "Yes she is!" then she whispered in her ear.

"Okay!" Emmy hopped off the couch and ran over to Allison giving her big hug.

"What's this for?" Allison wondered.

"For being you." Remy told her smiling, and Cameron couldn't help but smile back.

"Will you make me and Remy lunch? We is hungry." Emmy said holding onto Allison's leg.

"Of course I will sweetie." She bent down and framed Emmy's face with her hands for a quick second before standing back up and going to the kitchen. Emmy ran back over to Remy who was holding up her hands for a couple of high fives. "Don't think I don't know what you told her to do." Allison called from the kitchen.

"What are you talking about?" Remy was hardly trying to hide the fact that she used a four year old to get Allison to make her food.

Allison came into the room from putting a pizza in the oven. "I mean, I know that you will do pretty much anything to not have to make food, but really a child?" She asked moving Remy's reclining upper body so that she would have a space on the couch.

"Uh huh." Remy said laying back down on Allison's lap, but pecked her lips before she was completely reclined again.

"Thank you." Allison said getting a blank look from Remy. "For babysitting and letting me sleep." She looked at the little girl to find her completely engrossed in the movie, and decided to give her lover a proper good morning.

"Why you kissin'" Emmy asked completely innocent.

"Okay." She shrugged. "Mommy said that she thought you guys kissed a lot, so that if you did I wasn't asposed to ask you bout it—oops." Just then the phone started ringing and Cameron answered, then handed the phone to Emmy. "Hello?...Hi mommy. Mommy guess what! Miss Ally and Remy was kissin'. You was right!...okay mommy. I love you too. See you soon." She hung up the phone. "Mommy's trip got cut short, so she's gonna be home in about a hour."

Cameron had cuddled into Remy by the time the phone call ended and Remy had her feet up on the coffee table. "Okay Emmy." Cameron said looking over to see a slightly snoozing Remy Hadley. Allison turned the movie back on and went to go check the pizza.

She came back with a cut up piece for Emmy and about five pieces for her and Remy. She put a piece under Remy's nostril to hear her stomach growl real loud and her mouth start to water before she woke up and looked down. The two of them wolfed down their food and watched the rest of the movie and the little one triple tasked. Emmy watched the movie, ate her food, and colored in her Disney Princess coloring book.

Remy sat back and started thinking._ This is so not bad at all. Why have I been running from love and family my whole life? She is the only thing that has ever made me truly happy. Thank God for that little thing we just so happen to have in common…_

**AN: Okay, I think this is it. It's lasted me a while, but my Camteen senses are tingling and another idea has been worming its way into me. I hope that you all liked it. I liked writing it, even though I had no idea what I was writing during the dance scenes. Please read and review to let me know how you feel! And thank you for reading it in the first place…**


End file.
